His Simple Logic
by choco-muncher100
Summary: Hey Hancock, look! That was you. Luffy suddenly exclaims. Huh, Luffy what is it? Hancock asks her beloved. In which Luffy compares Hancock to a bug. Luffy x Hancock


A/N: This story is inspired by The Morpho Didius of the Nymphalidae Family by Wordlet. I also want to give her a big thank you for being extra helpful and for being my beta! Happy reading everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

#HSL#

"Hey Hancock, look. That's you!" Luffy taps on Hancock's arm even though he already has her full attention. Luffy extends an arm and points into the brush of little used trail they are walking on. Oh, the thought makes her blush!

Luffy and Hancock are on the all maiden Island Amazon Lily, the two of them are comfortably walking through the island's unexplored area. This place has endless strong tall trees, long snake-like vines are draped almost everywhere and large thick leaves are shading them from the hot rays of the harsh sun as they stroll. It is lush greenery as far as the empress can see and if she listened hard enough, she can hear the soft chirping of the birds.

Hancock's aura is glowing; a dreamy smile is settled on her gorgeous face. The sweet smell of nature and the relaxing sound of diverse wildlife is not the reason for her good mood however; it is because she is walking alone with the most handsome and the only perfect man in her life! She is just enjoying his company when Luffy suddenly stops and exclaims something to her.

"Umm... Luffy, what is it?" Hancock asks blushing a thousand shades of crimson.

"Did you see it? That was you!" He tells her again with a big smile on his young face.

"What? Where?" She responds while turning her head, looking for said thing.

 _'What could her beloved be talking about? Is there someone here? She knows that his observation is amazing. Could it really be an unknown enemy?' Those are her frantic thoughts._

She is halted from her thinking when she feels strong warm hands guiding her. When Hancock looks, Luffy has crouched down to the grassy fields. He puts a hand on the small of her back and another on top of her head so she's crouching down beside him. Her heart is beating miles and miles per minute because of their close proximity with each other. And she doesn't think that her face can get any redder.

"Here see, you're a bug." He quietly tells her.

She looks at where he's pointing and sees a caterpillar that's going out of the thick leaves and flowers in the forest.

She's thinking of different romantic situations that they could end up in when that registered... "See, you're a bug!"

Suddenly, Hancock heard a soft buzzing in her ears. "You're a bug..."

It got louder when she begins to process what he told her. "A bug..."

'Is that really how her future husband sees her? She's just a worthless bug. A creepy bug that he can crush.'

 _The once glowing aura that surrounded her instantly vanishes, the sweet smile on her face turns into a frown and her bright sunshine mood becomes cloudy, as if any moment the rain will fall._

The caterpillar crawls away, as if it knows that it's being talked about. It does what she wants to do right now, to go away from him! She feels like her heart has been viciously ripped out of her chest and Luffy has stamped all over it on the filthy dirt without a care!

Hancock is about to say something, when Luffy silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "Shhh." He hisses and gestures for her to follow him. Then, he starts to go after the ugly caterpillar.

With nothing else to do and not being able to turn down any request from her beloved, she follows him. Even though her mind is telling her not to go, her heart's screams are louder than anything!

They push tall grass after tall grass, passing through the never ending jungle just to go after that bug. Honestly, she couldn't care less about that creepy crawly but it seems that Luffy thinks otherwise.

"We're here." She hears Luffy whisper. Then, she feels him stop. So she copies him and stops as well.

"Why can't you at least compare me to a flower Luffy?" Hancock questions under her breath.

The Pirate Empress is getting depressed as the minutes pass by, so she decides to observe the place. There are thick leaves here, and it's just that there are more bugs here than from where they came from. When she looks at it closely, she sees nothing new. It has many flowers with different smells and colors, vibrant green leaves that are sticking out.

"Hancock, that's you." She hears Luffy say in front of her. He is again crouching down, looking at the bugs with utmost fascination.

 _'Dare I ask?' She debates to herself, expression serious. Hancock stares at her beloved's eager face and makes her decision immediately. But before she can say anything, he opens his mouth before her once more._

"That caterpillar is you, do you see it? It's ugly and I thought you were ugly at first." He explains without looking at her.

Hancock is currently watching her darling; her heart is still heavy with uncertainty on His words. While she's contemplating this, she noticed that his figure is being shone down upon by the warm rays of the sun, making him even brighter in her eyes.

"But now, you're that." He says and wraps his arm around her waist multiple times to bring her beside him and his other hand is pointing at something again.

It's a good thing that the crunching sound of the grass and leaves covers her surprised squeak when he grabs her. When Hancock feels that her heart has calmed down, her breathing is normal and her face is less red, she looks at what he's pointing at.

"Uhh... Luffy, what am I supposed to see here?" She asks hesitantly.

"Wait a little longer." He whispers on her ear. His breath sends shivers on her body and it causes her to shake a bit. Maybe he feels her trembling so Luffy tightens his hold on her.

Then after waiting for some time, they see something that is coming out of its cocoon. It's a butterfly. It has vivid blue wings with black around its edges and under part of their wings is brown colored with a number of eye spots. Hancock is staring in amazement at the delicate creature when Luffy spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I rarely saw that butterfly even in my home. Butterflies are ugly but when they come out, they're so pretty!" He says.

Luffy glances at her then the butterfly and he continues to speak. "I think I remember I called you ugly before." He scratches the back of his head. "But I got it wrong, shishishi!" He laughs.

"You're that butterfly because that's the most beautiful butterfly I've ever seen! Its wings are like your eyes, they are a pretty blue." He says while staring tenderly in her eyes.

Hancock doesn't know what to do or say anymore. She had felt bad before, but now, but now... Now, it's like she's on cloud nine!

Suddenly, that blue butterfly landed on her shoulder. Seeing this, Luffy smiled at her. That smile that can outshine even the sun!

"It likes you." He says with pure glee. Then Luffy puts his free hand on her shoulder where the butterfly has landed. The creature went from Hancock's shoulder to his finger. Luffy gives a delighted laugh at this and tells her. "It makes me happy whenever I see it, just like you."

Hancock feels her cheeks heat at his comment, not to mention her crazy heart is thumping madly inside her ribcage! If this goes on any longer, she might not have the strength to stop it from jumping out of her chest.

"You're beautiful and I'm happy when your here Hancock!" Luffy says to her and then he jumps up to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hancock is frozen in place, her brain ceases working and her body is like a statue. All she can understand right now is that Luffy has kissed her! Sure it is just a peck on the cheek but all she can feel is his warm lips on her face and his enticing hot breath on her soft skin. Added to all that is his words to her... Oh, she might faint right here! Her heart is beating so fast and strong, it hurts! She can't even open her mouth to say anything. Hancock can't utter a single word... So she lowers her stare to avoid his.

She feels his hold on her waist tightening once more and as she lifts her gaze to him, she is greeted by his unusual soft smile. A peaceful smile that is directed only to her. Looking at his face now, she knows that she doesn't have to say anything.

He's happy to see her and so is she. She's glad to be with him like this and feeling his kind gentle hold on her, Hancock's positive that Luffy is too! It's just a simple logic really...

Hancock discovers another thing about her beloved today. Sitting here and watching the gorgeous sunset with him and the butterflies, she can say that for Monkey D. Luffy it's just his simple logic that makes her love him.

She leans down her head on his shoulder and releases a quiet giggle. Simplicity is beauty after all and that is how she loves it.

#HSL#

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
